Computer data is vital to today's organizations, and content addressable storage systems (such as DELL EMC XTREMIO) (hereinafter “XtremIO”) can support a rich set of advanced data services such as single data instance, compression, snapshots, etc., by decoupling storage access, logical volume address space, and physical on-disk location of data. In systems such as this, volume and physical layout metadata can offer tremendous flexibility in decoupling and virtualization. Logical volume metadata used with these systems can provide flexible mapping from logical address to data content references, also known as a hash handle. The logical volume metadata also can make snapshot and single instance storage operations highly efficient.
In network environments where high-availability is a necessity, system administrators are constantly faced with the challenges of preserving data integrity and ensuring availability of critical system components, such as data systems and file systems. A significant part of protection of computer data against disasters is focused on data protection and on providing ways for computer systems to recover from disasters and other disruptions. Storage systems sometimes experience failures. For example, a storage device, such as a disk drive, may malfunction making the data stored therein inaccessible (at least temporarily). In addition, data and/or metadata stored on a storage system, or used by a storage system, may become corrupted. To protect against data loss as result of data and/or metadata corruption, file system corruption, and/or hardware failure, storage systems frequently use one or more protection strategies, such as mirroring and use of RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks), by taking systems offline to run diagnostic tools, perform manual corrections, etc.
In asynchronous replication sessions, data at a source cluster is replicated asynchronously to a target cluster. With multiple sessions replicating data from the source cluster to the target cluster, sessions compete for available resources, such as network bandwidth. Some sessions may proceed more aggressively than others. The sessions that share the same port with the aggressive sessions may lag on the recovery point objective (RPO) since they are not getting enough bandwidth to transfer their data.